


Let It Go

by FrozenWaffle



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Character study essentially, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenWaffle/pseuds/FrozenWaffle
Summary: And they were here to wreak havoc on those who had abandoned them.





	Let It Go

_ I’m from a little city with expensive taste, _

Well, Gotham was a large city, but nonetheless had expensive taste. Jason knew that firsthand. Every low-level drug that was found on the streets of Gotham were high-end ones anywhere else. And all the weapons on the streets were priceless.

_ Where the cars don’t run until the engines break. _

Everyone in Gotham would beat all their belongings into the ground if it meant reaching their goal. _The end always justifies the means_ , Jason reminded himself frequently. If self-destruction happened in the process, well that was just another thing that happened. His well-being wasn’t important to his goal. Crime doesn’t stop when someone occasionally get the sniffles.

_ Wasn’t spending pennies on the mess of things, _

Unlike the rest of Jason’s “family”- his adopted one, none of them were blood- he didn’t spend Bruce’s money. Not anymore, even though having it would be advantageous to him. He refused to suck up to Bruce- he couldn’t accept who he was- what he was. So, Jason wouldn’t take his money. He would rather get locked up for petty theft.

_ But invested in mess with this recipe. _

Being the Red Hood was a difficult life to lead, but it was Jason’s. And he would rather die for a second time (thanks, Bruce) than give it up. Getting rid of criminals was crucial to society. Not to improve Gotham, it was already past saving, but to balance out the city’s scales. Some good guys, some bad.

Jason didn’t see gray.

_ Couldn’t quite see what the future held _

Jason’s apartment was going to be seized by the bank if he didn’t pay his rent. He liked his small apartment, he’d have to remember to sell the narcotic he kept in his utility belt. That way he’d get cash fast. As long as he didn’t sell to children, there was nothing wrong with pedaling the drug.

_ But as days went by it would tell itself _

Gotham was growing worse by the day. More and more villains were popping up on the streets. The crime-rate was getting higher.

_ Let it struggle just a little bit more, _

More people kidnapped every day.

_ Let it struggle just a little bit more. _

More people killed.

_ Remember what the people said, _

“Don’t come to Gotham. It’s… dangerous.”

_ Remember what the people said. _

Crimelords. Vigilantes. Serial killers. Dealers.

_ When it’s said and done, _

At the end of the day, no matter how many problems Gotham had, it was a national landmark. “Home of Batman.” 

And at the end of the day, billionaire Bruce Wayne would still be talked about on the streets.

People would still come to Gotham.

_ Let it go. _

Jason convinced himself that it wasn’t his fault that things went wrong with his pseudo-family. He definitely didn’t need them. They didn’t want him around anyway. He didn’t follow ‘Bruce’s moral code.’ In this sense, he was better than Bruce.

Jason did what needed to be done.

_ Shouldn’t try to fix it if it keeps getting better, _

His life was looking up. He had just found two new allies- Roy and Kory- and he hoped they could be useful. Hopefully they would help further his mission of cleaning the city up.

_ Just let it go, forget it for ever and ever and ever. _

Dick kept trying to reach out to him. Jason ignored him each time. He wasn’t a part of their family since he’d been replaced. Bruce practically disowned him. The two of them had different agendas.

_ Don’t ever resent a letter inside a single word written, _

Jason knew this was the right path for him. Much better than what he would have become if he had stayed Robin. He had zero regrets about his actions.

_ A little change can pave lanes with the right vision. _

Gotham would be the best version it could be with him around.

_ Couldn’t tell what would happen next _

And his friends.

_ But as weeks went by, good would turn to best. _

“I kind of like the sound of the Outlaws.”

_ Let it struggle just a little bit more. _

And they were here to wreak havoc on those who had abandoned them.

**Author's Note:**

> [ My tumblr :) ](https://fr0zen-waffle.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2emY8K_Aek)


End file.
